The games we play (FINUSHED!!!!)
by Tayonoss
Summary: Clark/Chole ( part 8 added)
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them ,so don't sue please.  
  
Pairing: Clark/Chloe  
  
This is my first fic please be nice :)  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
part 1  
  
  
  
"Come on Chloe please" Clark begged  
  
"No Clark"  
  
"Pleeeeease Chloe"  
  
"No Clark I am not going to do it and there is nothing you can do to change my mind"  
  
"Chloe....... Please? I would help you."  
  
"Clark don't give me that face...it's not going to work this time. Stop it! I told you no"  
  
  
  
"If I say yes will you stop giving me that face? " Chloe asked as she looked at Clark's puppy dog expression.  
  
Clark nodded and Chloe couldn't stop the grin that sneaked out. Clarks face got her in to way too much trouble.  
  
"Thank you , Thank you, you are my best friend"  
  
  
  
"Nope, I'm not, I just think you would look pretty stupid practicing dancing with Pete, even if he would  
  
look ok in a dress."  
  
"The dance is on Friday so I'll pick you up at 7 tonight so we can practice, is that ok?  
  
"Sure Clark 7 is fine"  
  
"Ummm actually chloe why don't you come over for supper and then we can go from there. You know how much my parents like you and I know Mom would love the company."  
  
"Sure Clark meet me by my locker after school and we'll go to your place. By the way does Lana know that you can't dance?"  
  
"Nope, that's why I need your help. If I am going to impress her I have to be able to dance " Clark shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his friend. " Thanks Chloe you really don't know how much this means to me. I really didn't want to have to ask my mom"  
  
"No problem...now get out so I can get some of this work done or the next issue will be blank"  
  
"I'm going see you at 3 then" and with that Clark headed out the door to his next class  
  
"I must be nuts" Chloe muttered to the empty room after Clark had left " Why does he always talk me into going stuff like this" 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
  
  
Later that night at the Kent house  
  
  
  
"The meal was great Mrs. Kent, Can I help you clean up?" asked Chloe as she started to gather the plates from the table  
  
" Don't worry about it Chloe , I'll clean it up, you just go with Clark"  
  
Clark grabbed Chloe's hand and the two of them walked out to the barn.  
  
"So Clark do you know anything at all about Dancing?" asked Chloe as she stepped into Clarks fortress of solitude  
  
"Not a thing, but that is what you're for" answered Clark as he gave her his best I'm hopeless look.  
  
" Come on Romeo, put the music on" Said Chloe as she walked into the middle of the room.  
  
"Ok Chloe here we go"  
  
as the slow music played over the two, Clark walked to Chloe and took her in his arms  
  
"Now put your hands on your partners waist above the hips and She puts her hands on your shoulders. then you move a little closer to each other." Chloe instructed as she moved Clark into position.  
  
As Clark and Chloe danced around the loft of the barn, the music drifted to the house where Clark's parents sat on the swing.  
  
"Jonathan do you think they have any idea?"  
  
"No Martha I don't think they have a clue.. Clark says he is in love with Lana but he gets so possesive of Chloe that I think he might like her as well." Jonathan replied as he watch the dancing couple move around in and out of view.  
  
"And look at Chloe, she's been in love with Clark for years,,,, I just wish they would figure it out. Watching them is worse than watching those teen dramas that Clark watched on the WB."  
  
Martha and Jonathan watched for a few more minutes before the went into the house., leaving the dancing couple abvious to anything else.  
  
  
  
Mean while in the barn Chloe was giving Clark tips on what too say to Lana..  
  
"Ask her about her classes or where she would like to go after we graduate...mention the weather, but what ever you do don't mention Whitney."  
  
"Ok I had already figured thatout because the last thing I want to remind her of is her boyfriend."  
  
"Good point Romeo, it will be kind of hard to sweep Lana off her feet if her boyfrind is right behind you."  
  
Clark thought about Lana for a couple of minutes and then noticed how well Chloe and him were dancing together.  
  
"Chloe how am I doing? Do you think I am good enough for the dance?"  
  
Chloe stepped out of Clark's embrace and looked at him  
  
"Clark you are definatly good enough for the dance"  
  
"Thanks Chloe what woulld I do with out you?'  
  
  
  
"I hope you never have to find out Clark because I would hate to loose you as a friend"  
  
"You are my best friend Chloe. I love ya and you know that and I am really glad for your help . You know my life wouldn't be the same without you in it, so get that thought out of your head." answered Clark as he walked to his telescope and looked over towards Lana's house  
  
Clark missed the look on Chloes face as she turned her back to him. It hurt her too much to see him looking at Lana  
  
"Well I have too go Clark see ya on the bus tomorrow"  
  
Clark didn't hear her as he was too wrapped up in watching the ex- cheerleader and her jock boyfriend kissing outside of Lana's house  
  
Chloe walked out of the barn and headed down the path that would take her home ,all the while thinking about how obvious her best friend was and wondering if he waould ever notice that she was in love with him. 


	3. part 3

Disclaimer in part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Clark looked around the loft in the barn and noticed that it was very quiet. Too quiet.  
  
"I wonder where Chloe went" mumbled Clark as he looked out the window to see if she was outside.  
  
"I better find out where she went. It's not like Chloe to leave without saying goodbye"  
  
  
  
Clark raced out of the barn and into the house. He went to the phone and dialed the familiar number  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello" answered Chloe  
  
Clark sighed in relief she was home  
  
"Hello is anyone there?"Chloe asked again  
  
"Chloe, it's me Clark. I was calling to see where you had gone to .One minute I was talking to you and when I turned around you were gone ."  
  
"Clark " Chloe said in a hurt voice " you were looking at Lana and you didn't even hear me say goodbye . Clark I left your house about 25 minutes  
  
ago."  
  
Clark sat down in the chair by the phone and realized she was right. It took her atleast 15-20 minutes to walk from his house to hers.  
  
"I'm Sorry Chloe I didn't even realize I did that. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I guess Clark , I just don't like being put on the back burner when ever you see Lana or when ever she comes around."  
  
"I am really sorry Chloe you know I would never do something like that on purpose. I can't believe I did something so stupid to you after you were nice enough to teach me how to dance and everything...." Clark mumbled as his voice dropped off  
  
  
  
"It's ok Clark but can we talk later? I am going to bed early"  
  
"Sure Chloe, I'll see you on the bus tomorrow. Have a good night sleep"  
  
"Thanks you too, bye."  
  
"Bye" said Clark as he put the phone back down.  
  
Clark sat there by the phone thinking about Chloe until his mother came down the stairs.  
  
"Clark , Honey what are you doing sitting here in the dark?" She asked as she switched on a few lights and looked over at the teenage son  
  
"Mom I think I hurt Chloe and I really don't know what to do now"  
  
"Clark what do you mean you hurt Chloe?" Martha asked as she sat down by her son "tell me wahat happened"  
  
  
  
Clark then proceeded to tell her what had happened and what Chloe said as he talked to her on the phone.  
  
"Clark I think you hurt Chloe's feelings when you didn't pay attention to her. She has always been there since you two were children and maybe she feels that you don't have time for her. It's really hard to say for sure I think you should talk to her tomorrow and make sure you apoligize for doing that to her."  
  
Clark thought about what his mom had said  
  
"Thanks mom, I'll do that first thing tomorrow. I think I am going to go to bed now. Will you say good night to dad for me"  
  
"Of course Honey. Have a good night"  
  
Clark walked slowly up the stairs to his room and after closing the door he layed uon his bed. He couldn't get Chloe's voice out of his mind. All he could think about is how hurt she sounded and how much it it hurt him to know that he let her down.  
  
  
  
Across town a blond would-be reporter cried her self to sleep thinking about  
  
the boy who seemed oblivious to her true feelings for him.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** 


	4. part 4

Part 4  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
  
  
Clark walked into the torch office and noticed that Chloe was late.  
  
"I wonder where Chloe is?", muttered Clark as he looked around. " I guess I just wait for her."  
  
Clark sat in front of Chloe's computer and tried to patiently wait for her but he got bored very quickly. He put down the little bouquet of wildflowers he picked for her. He didn't want them to get squished. Clark was hoping that Chloe would forgive for acting like a dork, but he seriously doughted that she would forgive him anytime soon.  
  
"Clark what are you doing here?" asked Chloe as she walked in the door and noticed Clark sitting in front of the computer.  
  
Jumping up Clark rushed over to the door, and grabbing Chloe is a tight hug he said, "I am so sorry Chloe can you forgive me for being so insentive?"  
  
Chloe was so startled to be held in his arms that it toke her a minute to realize that Clark had spoke to her.  
  
"Oh, of course Clark. I'm also sorry for getting upset. I have no right to question you on anything you do in your life."  
  
Clark let go of her and took a step back.  
  
Chloe looked like she had spent the night crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy. Clark realized exactly how bad he had hurt her feelings, and that only made him feel worse.  
  
"Chloe you do have a right to question my life. You are my very best friend and I care about you.Can you really forgive me?" and with that he gave her the flowers he picked for her.  
  
"Chloe, I picked these for you this morning. They are from behind my house. I hope you like them."  
  
Clark looked so sincere, that Chloe couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"It's ok farm boy, I forgive you, but let me tell you something, if you pull another stunt like last night I will knock your head off."  
  
Smiling at her Clark agreed and the two sat in the torch office and talked about the dance the next day.  
  
"Are you still going to pick me up at 7?" asked Chloe .  
  
"Yes Chloe I'll be there. Will you call me later? I have to go to class and after school my dad need my help at home." answered Clark as he stood up and gathered his books for class.  
  
"Yeah I'll call you. By the way Clark, Thank you for the flowers. No one has ever given me flowers before."  
  
"No problem you deserve them." With that Clark walked out of the torch office and headed to class, leaving a puzzled Chloe behind him.  
  
"What the heck just happened here?" muttered Chloe to herself as she looked for something to put Clarks flowers in, "Why did Clark bring me flowers? Why is he so excited to go to the dance tomorrow, and what about Lana? He didn't mention her once in our conversation. Something weird is going on here ."  
  
Chloe looked puzzled as she tried to answer her own questions. 


	5. part 5

Part 5  
  
  
  
The night of the dance.  
  
  
  
Clark was sitting out in the truck. He didn't want to be too early picking up Chloe. She would kill him if he was to early.  
  
Just then the front door opened and out stepped Chloe.  
  
She was dressed in a long red dress with speghetti straps. Her hair was done up . She looked great.  
  
Chloe walked down her front steps as Clark opened the door to the truck.  
  
**** Gosh he looks good.**** thought Chloe.  
  
As Chloe was having thoughts on how good Clark looked, He was having thoughts of his own.  
  
****She's beatiful.****thought Clark as he rushed around the truck to open her door before she got there.  
  
  
  
" Umm.....You look really nice tonight Chloe." said Clark blushingly as he helped her into the truck.  
  
"Thanks Clark you look good too. By the way you didn't call me last night." said Chloe as Clark started the truck and drove out of the yard.  
  
"Sorry, when I got home dad needed my help with some stuff and by the time I was done it was really late."  
  
"No problem Clark, So are we going to have fun tonight?" asked Chloe as she leaned back in the seat and watched Clark drive.  
  
"Of course we are. By the way Pete said he would meet us there after he picked up his date."  
  
"Great at least I won't be squished between the two of you. I really don't want to get this dress wrinkled."  
  
Clark laughed at her. " Who would have thought here would be a day when Chloe Sullivan would get upset if her dress got wrinkled."  
  
Chloe reached over and hit him on the arm.  
  
"Your a dork!" said Chloe as she smiled at him. "Come on hurry up Clark, at this rate the dance will be over before we even get there."  
  
"Fine." said Clark as her pressed a little harder on the peddle.  
  
" You know Clark ,I thought you would be in a bigger hurry to get to Lana and show her how good your dancing skills are." said Chloe as she snuck a look at him.  
  
"Chloe, Lana isn't the only girl in the world. Maybe I found someone more interesting." replied Clark quietly. 


	6. part 6

Part 6  
  
An hour or two later.  
  
  
  
Clark and Chloe were having a great time dancing. There was no sign of Pete and his date but that didn't seem to bother the two friends much. They were having two much fun to worry about there wayward friend.  
  
Clark was trying to show Chloe how good of a dancer he was. They had danced to every song so far. ***I am so glad Chloe agreed to come with me. This is so nice.*** thought Clark as he pulled Chloe into his arms again as another slow song came on.  
  
Chloe's thoughts were also on how nice this was.  
  
"Clark..." Chloe started to say but before she could say anything further she was interrupted by Lana and Whitney yelling at each other across the room.  
  
Clark could see that the two of them were arguing about something important but he was a little too far away to hear what they were fighting about.  
  
They watched as all of a sudden Lana reached up and slapped Whitney hard across the face. The room stood in total silence as Lana turned away from her boyfriend and left the dance crying.  
  
"Clark what was that about?" whispered Chloe as she watched the drama unfold before her.  
  
"I don't know but I think we should find out. Come on lets go and see if Lana needs anything." said Clark as he took Chloe's hand and pulled her behind him.  
  
Chloe was having a hard time trying to stay beside Clark as he looked for Lana. ***My dress was defiantly not made for this kind of abuse***, thought Chloe as she pulled up the lenght of her dress to keep up with Clark.  
  
"Chloe ,do you see her ?" asked Clark as he stopped and looked as down the hallway outside of the gym.Lana was no where to be seen.  
  
"No , but let me check the washroom. You stay out here and I'll see if she is inside." stated Chloe as she walked into the women's bathroom leaving Clark standing outside by himself.  
  
  
  
Inside the Ladies washroom Chloe could hear someone crying.  
  
"Lana is that you?" asked Chloe as she moved closer to the sound.  
  
" Go away and leave me alone." came the muffled reply.  
  
"You know that isn't going to happen. You might as well come out of there and we'll go some where and talk." said Chloe as she grabbed some paper towel and wet it from the sink. *** Lana was going to need it for her eyes if she was crying that hard***,thought Chloe.  
  
Just then the bathroom stall opened and Chloe came face to face with a very upset Lana Lang.  
  
  
  
"Lana what happened? Are you ok?" asked Chloe as she handed the wet paper towel to the other girl.  
  
"I don't know..." said Lana " one minute everything was fine and the next he was accusing me of flirting with all the other guys at the dance. I told him that wasn't true and he called me a slut. That's when I hit him..." said Lana as she broke down crying again.  
  
Chloe walked over to Lana and hugged the girl. "Come on. Clark is waiting out side the door. We'll take you home if you want."  
  
After Lana dried her face and composed herself she walked out of the bathroom with Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right Lana ?" asked Clark as he rushed to her side. worry was etched across his face.  
  
"I told Lana we would take her home Clark." said Chloe.  
  
"Of course we'll take you home Lana." said Clark. "We're parked right out front."  
  
Chloe stood to one side of Lana and Clark stood on the other as they rounded the corner to head out the door. Unfortunately Whitney and some of his football friends were blocking the front doors.  
  
"Well look at this boys," said Whitney as he looked down the hall at the stunned Clark, Chloe and Lana."I was right when I said she would head straight for Kent."  
  
"Great. " whispered Chloe to Clark. " How are we going to get by them?"  
  
"I don't know Chloe. Try and help me think of something."whispered Clark.  
  
  
  
************************************* 


	7. part 7

Part 7  
  
  
  
Clark looked over at Chloe and Lana. They both looked scared.  
  
Clark couldn't really blame them. He was a little nervous too. Not for himself but for the girls.  
  
He couldn't really use his super powers with everyone around.  
  
  
  
"Hey Whitney, what's going on?" asked Clark as he tries to buy a little time to come up with a plan to get the girls out of here.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Kent. Just hand over Lana and get out of here." said Whitney as he loooked towards his friends who stood beside him.  
  
  
  
Chloe and Lana both moved a little closer to Clark, as Whitney and his friends walked closer up the hall.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, Lana when I say run I want the two of you to run towards the Torch office. Chloe do you have your key?" whispered Clark.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but what about you?" asked Chloe.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine, just get Lana and yourself out of here. I'll take care of Whitney."  
  
Clark turned back to Whitney. There was no way he was going to give Lana up.  
  
"Whitney, you know I can't do that." said Clark.  
  
"Get ready Chloe, grab Lana and go as soon as I say now." whispered Clark as he took a step toward Whitney and his three friends.  
  
"Now!!" yelled Clark .  
  
The girls took off and ran fast up the hall, leaving Clark to deal with a very upset Whitney. 


	8. part 8 (THE END)

Clark stood in the middle of the hall. He wanted to make sure the girls got to safety without one of these nuts following them.  
  
"Clark that was a stupid thing to do. Now I have to go and get her. You are going to pay for that.Get him boys." said Whitney as he motioned his buddies to take on Clark.  
  
  
  
"Whitney, I wouldn't do this if I were you."said Clark  
  
"Clark you are so dead, why couldn't you just leave Lana to me?She is mine."  
  
Before Clark could respond, Whitney's three friends were on him.  
  
The first tried to grab Clark's right arm and received a broken nose for the effort.The second guy swung his fist back and tried to punch him in the stomach. Clark easily side stepped him and the drunk hit the wall instead.  
  
This left Whitney and one of Whitney's friends.  
  
"Whitney I told you not to do this." said Clark. As he slowly walked towards Whitney, who didn't look too brave now without his friends to back him up.  
  
"That's fine Clark I can take you all by myself." replied Whitney just before he swung his fist at Clark.  
  
Clark easily side stepped Whitney's fist and then proceeded to punch Whitney in the stomach. Whitney dropped to the floor and didn't move.  
  
"Don't come near Lana again. She's better than you."said Clark.  
  
**Now where is the other one?** thought Clark as he looked around and didn't see him in the hallway.  
  
"CLAAARK......." came a yell from around the corner.  
  
**That's Chloe.** thought Clark as he used his super speed and zoomed around theend of the hall to the Torch office. He had to protect Chloe and Lana.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the torch office ,Chloe and Lana were having a hard time dealing with the other football player. Who had managed to follow them and was now being bombarded with anything Chloe and Lana could find to throw at him.  
  
"Look girly, all he wants is her. Give her to me and I wont hurt you. Too bad." He said to Chloe as he gestured to Lana who was behind her.  
  
The answer to his question came. Chloe threw the stapler at his head. It hit him straight between the eyes.  
  
That was when Clark busted down the door. He looked at the sceen before him.  
  
Chloe was standing in front of the knocked out football player and Lana was standing behind her holding a lamp in her hand.  
  
"Thank God you are all right." said Clark as he moved closer to the girls. He stepped over the fallen football player and gathered Chloe into his arms for a big hug.  
  
Chloe was so glad to be held in Clark's arms that she didn't really hear Lana until she had dropped the lamp and end up in the chair behind her.  
  
Clark let go of Chloe and the two went towards Lana.  
  
"Did you call the police?" said Clark  
  
"Yeah right before this guys came in." came the reply from a shaken Lana ."Chloe told me to, while she tried to block the door with the desk."  
  
"Ahh Clark what about Whitney?" asked Chloe as they could hear the first sirens getting louder.  
  
"You won't have to worry about him again." said Clark.  
  
  
  
A little while later after the police had taken Whitney and his friends down to the police station. Another officer had taken Lana home to explain things to Nell.  
  
That left Clark to take Chloe home. Not that he minded at all.  
  
  
  
"Here let me help you out ." said Clark as he walked aound the front of the truck and helped Chloe out into the Sullivan's yard.  
  
"Thank you Clark." said Chloe. "In spite of everything I did have a good time."  
  
"I did too. I just have one question , Why did Lana stay with Whitney if he did stuff like that?" asked a puzzled Clark as he helped Chloe on to the porch.  
  
"We talked about that. She said it was expected of her. He was the football player and she was the cheerleader. "  
  
Clark just shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry our first date was ruined this much. Would you go out with me again?" asked Clark.  
  
"I would love to go out with you again Clark , but next time lets make it just you and me. No Lana, Whitney or anyone else. Deal?"  
  
"That sounds like a good deal to me." said Clark as he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips."definitely just you and me."  
  
  
  
THE END? 


End file.
